Rebirth of the Moon Guardian
by Yang Yami of the Shadows
Summary: I'm not good at writing a summary but this is my first story so please read and give me your opinions.
1. Chapter 1

Yang: Hey guys. This is my fist story ever so please don't be harsh on me.

Ying: Please support Yang-nee chan.

Rebirth of the Moon Guardian

She heard screams of fear ringing throughout the forest and sighed. They'll never survive if they keep bringing things they never even heard about. A squirrel climbed up onto her shoulder and spoke into her ear. She nodded and sent the little furry creature away. Jumping from tree to tree, she headed towards the middle of the forest, where the wise old tree(as she calls it) stood tall and firm.

Once she had arrived, she had noticed a few animals were there. "Grandpa, did you call for me?" she asked. Any normal person would look at her crazy but those who lived in the forest would know she had a very close connection with nature. The tree swayed it's branches. "What do you need me for?" she asked. (**Bold=tree) **"**My dear child, we need you to aid a certain group of people**" the tree had answered. "Who do I need to aid?" she questioned. "**It is a group called Varia. They are associated with another group call Vongola. The nineth leader of the Vongola have protected us for a long time. I sense that his grandson is having trouble. I had promised I would help his grandson and now is the time…..Haru, remember, you have the cloud flames **" the tree explained. Haru knew what the tree was talking about. She learned about it when she was only seven years old. "Yes grandpa. When should I leave?" she asked. "**Leave whenever you are ready. You may also bring one of your friends with you" **the tree had answered.

Haru smiled and ran to her makeshift home in one of the large trees. She went to where her shoulder bag was and began to place her items in it. She put in berries she had picked, clothes she took from one the men that had died in the forest(she took sharp rocks and cut them up to her size or at least she tried), her hair ties made from vines and a music box that she had with her ever since she was born. She opened up the box and took out a necklace. The necklace had a tooth of a sabertooth tiger and two black beads next to it, one on each side. She put it over her head and place the box into her bag. Haru checked her clothes and nodded. She wore yellow hoodie that reached had the sleeves scrunched up to her elbows and a pair of dark blue jeans that reached to her knees. She went to a small table and took a small laptop along with its charger which was put in fruit acid(I'm a bit of science I learned but I kinda forget a bit so please tell what I did wrong) and placed them both into her bag. She was glad the tree had taught her knowledge about technology and the tree even taught her how hack like a master.

She placed her bag over her head, onto her shoulder and headed off to find one of her friends. "Leo! Where are you you?!" she shouted, looking from side to side. A vicious roar answered to her call. A lion came from the bushes and jumped onto her, licking her face. "Hey, that tickles!" she laughed. Leo jumped off her and gave a small growl. "Leo, would you like to come with me?" she asked( A/N is she asking too much?). Leo just nodded. Haru smiled and walked to where the old tree was.


	2. Chapter 2

Once she arrived, Haru looked up the tree. "Grandpa…What about afterwards? Do I come back when I finish my task?" she asked. "**Dear child. I want you to stay with them. I want you to experience a life with other people. Just make sure you visit us otherwise someone might think you're dead!" **the tree answered. Haru laughed at the last sentence. "**Also, do you remember the lessons I taught about technology? You will need them because you will be the hacker" **the tree added. Haru nodded. The tree had taught her a lot of things. The laptop she had was one of the few items she had stolen from a man who tried to kill one of the animals for their skin. When she showed it to the tree, the tree had told her about it and then taught her how to use it along with how to hack. After that, a few animals brought her all the other items that were the laptop. It only her five days to fully use it properly along with the other things. "I promise I will visit you. I'll tell you everything that happens…well, maybe not everything" Haru said. Leo, who was beside her, gave a little roar. "Grandpa, is it okay if I take some of the fish from the river?" Haru asked. The branches of the old tree swayed. Haru said her thanks and ran to the river. She took a net(it's not that big, just around the size of a regular tiger) she had made and threw it into the water. After a while, she pulled it out. She squealed at the amount of fish she caught. She place all the fish in a large bag that was stolen and ran back to the tree. She climbed up to the top and looked around. A green vine slithered up and tapped her head. She looked at Leo and nodded. Leo gave a small growl and sprouted black wings. The forest was filled with supernatural creatures. She climbed onto him and they went off. She heard large chirps and looked behind her. A large flock of birds were flying in circles. They then formed into a large hand and waved. Haru laughed and waved back at them "Bye-Bye, everyone! I'll be back so don't worry" she shouted. Leo gave a load roar and flew faster. "You remember the destination the vine told you, right?" she asked Leo. Leo just nodded. Haru smiled. When the vine had tapped her and Leo's head, it had given them information as to where to go and what to do. "Leo, let's go a bit faster" Haru told the red lion. Leo gave a small roar and went faster.

.:With Varia:.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Xanxus, you piece of shit! We're getting a visitor here soon so you better get ready!" a man with long white hair shouted. Said man just grunted. "So what? It's just a visitor, nothing to fret about" Xanxus complained with a bored look. "VOOOOOOIIII! This person isn't just some visitor, you asshole! This person is important!" Squalo said, adding a quiet 'to me' at the end. Xanxus raised a brow at the last bit. Had he just heard what he thought he heard? He just shrugged. "Ushishishishishishi, what's this about a visitor? Is it a new servant for me? Ushishishi, of course I'm gonna get a new servant, I'm a prince after all ( A/N: am I getting Belphegor's personality wrong?)" Belphegor bragged. "VOOOOIIIII! This person ain't anyone's damn servant, so shut up and where the fuck hell did you come from?!" Squalo shouted. "I came out from the couch" Bel answered. 'Haru, hurry up and get your ass over here. Can't wait to see you again' Squalo thought.

.:With Haru and Leo:.

Haru sneezed. 'I swear someone's talking about me' she thought. Leo gave a small growl. "I'm fine. How much more longer till we get there?" Haru asked. Leo answered with a few growls. ' Three-four hours, huh? Looks like we'll be there sooner than I thought. Squal-nii, we're comin!' Haru thought. "Leo, ready to see Squal-nii after five whole years?" she asked. Leo gave a roar that sounded excited. Haru smiled and looked at the clouds that past by them. She saw a particular group of clouds and laughed. The clouds had made what looked like a shark get slapped by a lion repetitively.

Three and a half hours later…

Leo landed in front of a mansion. Haru got off and looked around. "Leo, try to sniff out Squal-nii's scent" she commanded to the red tiger. Leo began sniffing around and when he caught the scent he was looking for, he growled. Haru got onto him and Leo ran off, following the scent. "Hey, Leo! Let's make a scene! I wanna see how they react" Haru had an evil grin when she said. Leo roared, flew up and crashed into one of the windows. He then ran through the hallways, successfully knocking people over. "Somebody, stop those two!" shouted one of the knocked over people. Haru looked back to him and stuck out her tongue.

.:With Varia:.

The group heard a lot of footsteps and shouting. "Oh my! What could be going on?" Lussuria asked. He had arrived after he had finished something. Squalo knew what was going on but didn't show it. A man burst through the doors, panting hard. "Xanxus-sama! There is an intruder along with a wild beast in this building!" he stated, trying to catch his breath. Squalo did his best to keep a façade and not smirk. "Trash, hurry up and capture them then bring them to me" Xanxus ordered. The man saluted and ran off to tell the others the orders that were given.

.:With Haru and Leo:.

The two were currently hiding under a table covered with a long, white cloth. Haru quietly snickered and listened for any footsteps. When she didn't hear any, she peeked out from her spot and looked around. When she didn't see anything, she signalled Leo that the coast was clear. They quietly crept out and ran out the door they came in from. "Leo, let's go find Squal-nii" Haru whispered. The lion nodded and Haru jumped on his back. The red lion ran, following the scent of the man they were searching for.


End file.
